Stella
If you were looking for the character from A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1 and Part 2 with the Japanese name of "Stella", see Sierra. ---- Stella (Japanese: アツコ Atsuko) is a character of the day who appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time. Stella is the ringmaster of a Pokémon circus which once camped on the outskirts of Pallet Town. The star of the show was a , but one day it stopped listening to Stella and just sat in its trailer all day eating, eventually becoming overweight. Although she appears sweet outside of the circus, her training methods prove to be very tough. When attempted to act as Mr. Mime for the circus, he was subjected to being whipped and yelled at, remarking that he wasn't surprised that Mr. Mime quit if that was how it was treated. Upon realizing that she pushed her Pokémon too hard, Stella apologized to Mr. Mime. It accepted her apology, and later rejoined her at the circus. Pokémon first appeared when its owner wanted to capture another one to inspire it to work again. It had been revealed that Mr. Mime was so lazy because of the harsh training it went through at the circus and now it was eating junk food on the sofa in its caravan, so has to stand in for it. It later appeared when attacked with their new mecha, capturing all the circus Pokémon. It tried to run, but it was full from all the junk food. Stella carried it away, and as they were about to be captured, and stepped in. After refused to battle, Delia's Mr. Mime used Barrier to create a huge tower to trap the tank. Seeing how Delia and Mr. Mime worked together, Stella's Mr. Mime decided to help. Seeing the mecha trying to get out, Mr. Mime created another wall. With Mimey's help, the tank was trapped, and blew itself up. After seeing how Stella cared about it, Mr. Mime decided to not be lazy anymore. Mr. Mime's only known move is .}} is one of the performers at Stella's circus. It first appeared in a show alongside one of the members. Later captured it using a net from their tank mecha, but it was freed by circus members and loaded onto a truck. Team Rocket tried to capture it again, but it was eventually freed. None of Ponyta's moves are known.}} is one of the performers at Stella's circus. It first appeared in a show alongside one of the members. Later captured it using a net from their tank mecha, but it was freed by circus members and loaded onto a truck. Team Rocket tried to capture it again, but it was eventually freed. None of Rapidash's moves are known.}} is one of the performers at Stella's circus. It first appeared in a show showing off its strength. Later captured it using a net from their tank mecha, but it was freed by circus members and loaded onto a truck. Team Rocket tried to capture it again, but it was eventually freed. None of Machoke's moves are known.}} is one of the performers at Stella's circus. It first appeared in a show. Later captured it using a net from their tank mecha, but it was freed by circus members and loaded onto a truck. Team Rocket tried to capture it again, but it was eventually freed. None of Exeggcute's moves are known.}} is one of the performers at Stella's circus. It first appeared in a show. Later captured it using a net from their tank mecha, but it was freed by circus members and loaded onto a truck. Team Rocket tried to capture it again, but it was eventually freed. None of Tangela's moves are known.}} is a performer at Stella's circus. It first appeared in a show with one of the members sitting on its back and waving. Later captured it using a net from their tank mecha, but it was freed by circus members and loaded onto a truck. Team Rocket tried to capture it again, but it was eventually freed. None of Dodrio's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=雪乃五月 Satsuki Yukino |en=Megan Hollingshead |fi=Elise Langenoja |no=Katrine Blomstrand |es_eu=Victoria Angulo |es_la=Rossy Aguirre |pl=Olga Borys}} Category:Anime characters Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Female characters de:Vertauschte Rollen#Stella es:Stella fr:Stella it:Stella zh:阿津